Quiet Flames book 1
by Quadethepeanutbutter
Summary: Sothyeno is out for revenge against Thunderclan but her love for a warrior changes her life. She finds herself being kind and forgets about murdering Thunderclan. Will a mysterious evil rogue turn her back? Clouding her mind with smoke from his quiet flames that creep up one her?
1. Prologue: Elmstar's Murder

Quiet Flames

**This is my first fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

A tan tom with white streaks on his chest and an unreadable expression jumped onto the highrock in the middle of Thunderclan camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath me for a clan meeting." They all muttered and confused looks were passed as the clan gathered. One white cat climbed out of a thicket behind the leader's den. Another striped she-cat padded forward.

"What is the meaning of this, Redpelt?" the she-cat asked. "Deputies shouldn't be the ones calling meetings."

"Do you think I do not know the warrior code, Sorrelcloud?" His teeth bared and Sorrelcloud's tail swished. "The reason I called you all here is because I have some terrible news for you. Elmstar was killed by a monster on the Thunderpath." Gasps and shocked glances followed the news of their leader's death. Redpelt's face remained expressionless. "I was out hunting when I saw his dead body. It is an unfortunate loss and we will all sit vigil for him at night. Tomorrow morning I will travel to the moonstone and announce a deputy when I get back." He jumped off, leaving his clanmates to wonder about the details of what happened. They did not see the cat that walked out of the thicket jump on the leader's den.

"Stop!" he called. "This meeting is not over. I know what really happened."

"I would advise you not to say anything unwise or make crazy accusations, Rowanmask." Redpelt growled as he once again padded out of the leader's den. But Rowanmask was unfazed.

"Redpelt killed our leader! I was behind the leader's den when I heard him telling the leader to join him as he went out hunting then he killed the leader himself by the thunderpath. If this is not true then I dare you to tell the others where you his body. His claw's will have Redpelt's fur in them."

Redpelt unsheathed his claws as the Thunderclan cats started looking towards him with untrusting glares. Redpelt knew he could never cover this up. With a wild look in his eyes he jumped on Rowanmask only to have all the other cats attack him. He slipped out of the bloody entangle of cats and ran out of camp. Rowanmask saw him leave and called for order. Sorrelcloud looked up at him. "I never thought he'd do something like this."

"I cannot change the past. We have more pressing matters at hand. Thunderlcan is without a leader-"

"And if you think we'd let anyone else as leader besides the one that saved us from Redpelt's treachery then you're the craziest furball in the forest." Sorrelcloud mewed sternly.

"But-but I make too many mistakes."

"Who doesn't? Quit being modest Rowan_star."_Rowanstar's eyes widened as all the other cats started agreeing with what Sorrelcloud was saying.

"Well then I don't think I'm the only one who needs to have this glory. Sorrelcloud will be my deputy."

**Review! What will happen? Sorry for the font. Microsoft is acting up.**


	2. Chapter 1: Many Moons Earlier

**Thanks for the two reviews! I really appreciate the compliments!**

** Ravensongwarrior: XD XD Crookedstar**

Chapter 1: Many Moons Earlier

Sothyeno knew her father's scent had been there. But only for a short amont of time….then it was just gone. Like it was never there in the first place. She felt her older brother, Rock, prod her. "Come on, Sothyeno! It's great if you'd just open your eyes."

"Be nice to your sister."

"Ugh! But she's such a scaredy-mouse!"_ A scaredy-mouse!? Not me!_ Determined to prove herself, the grey kit opened her eyes and had to admit it was the most beautiful thing, and only thing at that point, she'd ever seen.

"Told you so." Rock smiled knowingly at her gasp of admiration. "But you'll get bored soon. Mom won't let us out of the cardboard box." He mumbled.

"Do you want to get yourself hurt?" Mom asked, protectively wrapping her tail around him.

"Thunderclan won't get me. Not like they did with dad. I can take care of myself!" he scrambled out of her wrapped up tail.

"That's my tough little-" she was cut off by the barking of dogs. "Stay here!" she cried leaping away.

"What's going on!?" Sothyeno squealed.

"I'll take care of this." Her taller brother scrambled out. "Um…stay here!" The battle with the invading dogs was raging outside and Sothyeno couldn't even see what was going on! She couldn't just sit there! After all, she was no scaredy-mouse. She just had to help. She jumped as high as she could but, being only 3 moons,she could barely reach the top. _No…No, this can't be happening! _She jumped again, even higher this time. Her tiny claws caught on the edge and she dangled for a heartbeat. She wiggled around, aiming for a better hold. Hearing a strange clashing noise, she looked up just in time to see that she had shaken the stack of tin cans next to her. They all came tumbling around her. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain as one struck her in the back of the head.

When she woke, the roar of battle was replaced by moans of loss and sadness. She hopped on a can that had fallen on it's side earlier and finally got out. But when she saw what was on the other side she immediately wanted to duck her head back in and close her eyes. The smell of death and blood hung in a thick layer over the junkyard. She gasped in shock and horrer when she saw her mother's dead body. "No!" she cried and padded over to nuzzle against her lifeless figure. She searched for her brother but never found him. He was so small…he could've been eaten whole. So the young kit grieved for the only 2 cats she had ever known. She made a vow that night. A vow to kill anyone that dared to harm her family.


	3. Chapter 2: Learning, Traveling and Losin

Chapter 2: Learning, Traveling…and Losing My Way

Sothyeno was just out of kittenhood when she started making her way towards revenge. Maybe she could get others to help her. A new evil clan of rogues was forming close to the city called Deathclan. It sounded small and weak though because there wasn't much worry that they would be strong enough to attack the clans and win. But they would help Sothyeno. They'd gain Thunderclan territory!

It was many moons until Sothyeno was close enough to smell the scent of Thunderclan. She'd token her time spying on the other three clans and gaining information. Rowanstar was the Thunderclan leader and on his last life (a medicine cat rumor). Redstar and his band of rogues are a clear and well known enemy. Unfortunately, they're impossible to find. Sothyeno would just have to work with Deathclan.

Sothyeno crept into Thunderclan territory she didn't see any patrols but she had a feeling someone was there. She followed the scent of cat until she came to a river. Next to the river were rocks scattered around the grassy landscape. A brown-furred tom was laying lazily on the biggest. She tensed and got ready to pounce. But she couldn't. Her body wouldn't move. And, for some reason, she felt like she couldn't breathe either. He finally looked at her, staring at her with vivid green eyes. She had seen plenty of cats with green eyes but his were different. Piercing and….her thoughts trailed off. He didn't seem startled to see her.

He only meowed carelessly. "You shouldn't be here you know." Sothyeno stayed frozen to the spot. "What's your name? you don't look familiar but I can tell you've been close to our borders for a while. Your scent is almost Thunderclan."

"M-my name is Sothyeno. I'm….a loner."

"Thrushpelt, warrior of Thunderclan." Sothyeno didn't know what to do. This tom was sopposed to be a fox-hearted murderer like whoever killed her father. Like the rest of Thunderclan was sopposed to be. Not a nice relaxed tom. Thrushpelt froze suddenly.

"A patrol's com-" he was cut off by a group of three cats moving swiftly towards them.

"Thrushepelt, who is this?"

"Sorrelcloud, there is nothing to be worked up about. She…uh….visits Thunderclan frequently. She used to be an apprentice here but was scared off by Redstar. Her name's…Silentfire." Thrushpelt thought fast. Sorrelcloud narrowed her eyes.

"Well, unless Rowanstar knows of her presence I suggest she leaves soon."

"It's fine! She's just-"

"Leaving….I was just leaving." Sothyeno finished for him, already starting to run out feeling Thrushpelt's eyes on her the whole way.


	4. Chapter 3: Skyclaw's Plan

**Hi! I'm trying to get more work done on this but I am busy! No one give up on me!**

Chapter 3: Skyclaw's Plan

Sothyeno needed to get away from Thunderclan territory and never come back. She knew she couldn't attack now…not with Thrushpelt there. She'd just have to get someone to do it for her. And with that thought in her mind, her paws took her to Deathclan territory. Four cats were discussing something in hushed whispers in a patch of dead grass.

"I can be a better leader than Burn ever was!" growled a white cat with long glowing fangs.

"But Skyclaw, you're already deputy. Isn't that enough?" a bristly furred brown tom asked.

"That's only a bit of power, Thistletail." Skyclaw lashed his tail.

"But you can't-"

Sothyeno cleared her throat and padded forward. "Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear. I have a proposition for you and I think the situation would be better handled by you, Skyclaw, instead of Burn who sounds like he doesn't want to get his paws dirty."

"And who's this pretty loner?" Skyclaw smirked but Sothyeno was not amused or pleased. She was no more a 'pretty loner' than she was a 'scaredy mouse'.

"My name is Sothyeno and all I want is help. I think this would benefit us both. Get rid of Thunderclan. You get the territory; I get the satisfaction of revenge. Sound fair?"

"I like the way you think. When will we-"

"Skyclaw, Burn's coming!" a young she-cat jumped.

"Go Sothyeno!" yowled Sabrestar. "We will meet again." Skyclaw called after the she-cat who was already running away. Her grey fur bristled with anticipation. She made her way to a dead monster and slept near it. Dreams took over her.

She felt pain. The pain of having her love die. Her love being taken. Everything taken….and wanting revenge. Then her dream switched. Blood. Death. She was being murdered. By someone she trusted so much. The name Elmstar was whispered around her. And she recognized it as her name. The smell of the Thunderpath was hot on her fur when she ran up on it to escape the traitor's claws. A monster charged her. She looked around desperately for the cat she once trusted. The traitor who tricked her in to going hunting with her.

Sothyeno opened her eyes, the smell of blood gone but the dream lingering. Whose death was that? The name Elmstar was whispered around her once more. What was she being told? Was Elmstar the one that reigned when her father was killed?

**Oooh! Suspense! I love her dream. I hope it was pretty clear what was happening and who ded in the dream. If it wasn't, read the prologue again. Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Silentfire

Chapter 4: Silentfire

The whole day was filled with thoughts of Thushepelt. Why did she keep thinking about him? Maybe she should try investigating Thunderclan territory again…to find and easy attack route. And maybe she'd see him there. She might even get the chance to talk to him a bit…but only if she had to. So once again, Sothyeno made her way towards Thunderclan but found she'd have to travel through Shadowclan territory first.

"Hey, what are _you_ doing here?" a Shadowclan she-cat came into view. Sothyeno bristled, _Why can't the world just leave me alone?_

"I'm just passing through and what I'm doing here isn't your business. And you're all alone. You're barely even old enough to be a warrior! What're you going to do about it?" They both unsheathed their claws and attacked at the same time. Sothyeno was immediately hit with her claw. A long scratch welled and blood dripped into her eye. She growled, angry that she couldn't just get this over with.

The Shadowclan cat smirked, "I guess I'm not alone." A startled fluffy white she-cat came towards them. She looked frightened and smelled of herbs.

"You think your medicine cat is going to save you!?" Sothyeno scoffed and went for the warrior's throat but her claws hit white fluffy fur instead and blood splattered everywhere. The medicine cat fell to the ground, the light leaving her eyes.

"Whitecloud…" the warrior looked down, sadness engulfing her. "You killed her." But Sothyeno was already running away. She had never…killed before. It's what she's been wanting to do for so long…but not to a medicine cat! Not to an innocent she-cat. She had to get her head together. She crossed the Thunderpath and- slightly paranoid from last night's dream- she looked to make sure Elmstar's lifeless body lying close by.

"Thrushpelt!" she called. She needed him to comfort her. The blood from her eyes cluded her vision but she knew she could smell him.

"Who are you?" a brown she-cat with white paws and dark stripes tackled Sothyeno. Though she was small she was surprisingly strong. Sothyeno was caught off guard. Her father died in Thunderclan! Was she destined to the same fate? She was scared and she only hoped her life wasn't over.

"M-my name's…" she searched for an answer.

"Treelight, what's going on? Icepaw caught a mouse." _Thrushpelt! _She knew she could scent him. He walked up closer to Treelight and froze. _Fox dung! _If she said anything it would get him into trouble. A small light grey apprentice padded up beside him. Treelight put her unsheathed claws closer to Sothyeno's face.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. _She'll kill me!_ Sothyeno thought.

"I'm here to see Thrushpelt." She blurted. The brown tabby tom looked at his paws.

"Oh." Treelight looked startled as understanding crossed her face. "I see." Her eyes hardened. "You're coming with us and you still haven't told me your name."

"It's…Silentfire." Though relieved to be out of her grasp Sothyeno still got up with fear in her eyes. Thrushpelt didn't look happy and Icepaw just looked confused. Then Thrushpelt's fur pressed up against her's.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. You won't be hurt while I'm here." And she believed him. Treelight looked toward them with concern and sympathy but didn't hear what he said.

"Thrushpelt, we need to talk." He padded over to her. "If you don't want me to tell Rowanstar about her, I won't." she offered.

"No, this is for the better. I understand that now," Was the muscular tom's answer. They soon were in camp. They padded by a cat with herbs and a tom that looked two times Sothyeno's size.

"Rowanstar!" Treelight called when they neared the tallest den.

"Come in," a voice answered. They padded through the vines that covered the entrance to the leader's den. A white cat with an orange underbelly looked quizzically at them from his moss bedding. His eyes traveled until they landed on Sothyeno.

"Who's this?" he questioned.

"Her name's Silentfire. She's…a friend of Thrushpelt's. Can she join us?" Treelight answered as Rowanstar's tail flicked.

"She smells and looks familiar. How strange. I think you can join but I must warn you that your loyalty will be questioned by each and every warrior. The last loner we invited in our clan killed Elmstar, our previous leader." Sothyeno nodded to show she understood but was too overwhelmed to remember the events of her dream.

"Very well then. I think you will learn the easiest by attending the next gathering. It's only a few moonrises away." He nodded to the four to show that he was done and they padded out. Sothyeno was shown around the camp and quickly got used to the way things worked her life had turned around. Her name was Silentfire now. If anyone asked that's what she said. She'd even made a friend, Bramblenose. Maybe she'd get used to this. But how could she forget her father's death?

**Woah. That's a long one. Life is a rollercoaster ride for Sothyeno right now. Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Redstar

**Hey! I haven't updated in a while. Remember to review, people!**

**Chapter 5: Redstar**

Silentfire slept next to Thrushpelt in the warrior's den every night but the moon was high and he was still on sunset patrol.

"Don't worry, he'll be along." Bramblenose mewed. But, despite her reassurance, Silentfire just couldn't go to sleep. A twig cracked somewhere outside.

"Thrushpelt?" Silentfire looked around. Bramblenose was tucked up in a dark corner, snoring. Silentfire heard a deep laugh. A tom padded in. scars covered his pelt. He was light-brown red color that was almost tan. Silentfire didn't know who he was but his scent wasn't at all Thunderclan and the way he looked at her made her heart pound. He almost looked familiar.

"I don't believe we've met. Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Redstar." Silentfire gasped and leapt to her paws. Redstar unsheathed his claws and attacked before Silentfire could unsheathe her own. She still managed to claw his shoulder but his whole weight fell on top of her and the lithe she-cat couldn't get him off. He lunged for her throat but let out a yowl and fell back.

_Bramblenose! _Silentfire's friend dug her claws into Redstar's back as he bucked, trying to throw her off. Meanwhile, Silentfire bit his tail. Bramblenose finally loosened her grip on him as Redstar backed off.

"You think you've won? This isn't over." He hissed with a ruffled pelt.

"You bet it isn't if you keep bothering Thunderclan!" Bramblenose growled. Redstar would never intimidate her so he turned to Silentfire who was lit by moonlight. Redstar's light brown yes tried to suck out all her hope. But before she was overwhelmed by fear, the tom gasped as if he'd gotten clawed across the chest.

"No…" he murmured, confusion filling his eyes. Shaking his head, Redstar raced away.

Silentfire stared after him, looking bewildered.

"He's crazy. Don't mind it; he's just trying to get to you, Silentfire. Great Starclan, I hate him!" Bramblenose licked her small wounds as Silentfire looked at her paws.

"You didn't have to save me, you know."

Bramblenose stared at her, "You're my clanmate! How could I just let you get killed?"

"Don't risk you're life for me!" Silentfire muttered, voice rising. "I'm not worth it."

"Of course you are. You're my _friend _and Thrushpelt's mate. What do you think he'd say to me if I just let you die? I'll always be there for you. Sometimes, I don't understand you. I don't know about your past or what your life was like before you joined Thunderclan but I see pain in your eyes and…I know it must be bad. Just forget about all that. You have a new life now and you have friends and cats that care about you. _I_ care about you."

Silentfire blushed and Bramblenose continued on. "Besides, it wasn't only you I was saving." Bramblenose smiled slyly, eyes glowing with mischief.

"What do you mean?" Silentfire looked up at her.

"Your kits of course!"

_"My Kits?"_

**Yay! Mini Silentfires! I love Bramblenose. REEEEEVEIW! REVIEW!**


End file.
